


here, kitty kitty!

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: request: "hello !! may i request autumn troupe reacting to their crush in a cat maid costume? thank you very much !! 💞🥺"
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	here, kitty kitty!

🍂 Settsu Banri:

The second he realizes what you’re wearing, he’s going to be into it. _Super_ into it. But he’ll tease you lightly about it first, before flirting with you relentlessly. Banri’s crushes are easy to read because he’s not interested in flirting with just anyone-- if his crush on you wasn’t obvious before, it will be after wearing this. Respond positively and he’d likely ask you out!  
\- “Did you wear this just for me, cutie?”

🍂 Fushimi Omi:

Give him a moment to process what he’s seeing, and Omi will no doubt love it. He’ll be more subtle with showing his interest, asking how you made it (if you did) just to have to excuse to touch you. If he thinks he’s coming on too strong, he’ll likely give you some space while watching you from the corner of his eye.  
\- “This fits you really well, (y/n).”

🍂Hyodo Juza:

He’ll stare when he sees you, stammering out an apology when you catch him looking. Juza usually only sees those outfits when he goes out to try desserts, but seeing his _crush_ in something so cute has him rattled. This boy is bright red and it’ll be hard to ignore. Trying not to make things too weird with his reaction, he’ll settle for complimenting you then hiding until he’s calmed down.  
\- “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare. Looks good.”

🍂 Nanao Taichi:

Once he recognizes what you’re wearing, Taichi becomes a fountain of praise. He’ll be a little flustered by the fact you’re even cuter than normal, but otherwise he’ll be his usual, puppy-like self. He can hardly tear his eyes away from you in this situation. If you didn’t have a clue Taichi liked you before, it would be hard to ignore now after all his compliments and looks of admiration.  
\- “Why have you never worn this before?! It looks so good!”

🍂 Furuichi Sakyo:

Sakyo isn’t the type to be easily flustered, but like Omi, he’ll be taken aback for a moment when he sees you. He’ll try his best to play it cool once he soaks in your appearance, but as his crush you’re a bit of a weak spot. A light blush will dust his cheeks while he compliments you, but otherwise he’ll seem disinterested. Rest assured, he’s saving this image of you in his memory.  
\- “I think it suits you. It’s cute.”


End file.
